Semana SwanQueen
by Symbelmynne
Summary: One Shots relacionados a la semana SwanQueen en tumblr. En español. SwanQueen Week día 4: Mistaken for a Couple (Confundidas con una pareja) Muchos capítulos tendrán relación entre si. Dejo Rating M por las dudas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Semana SwanQueen**

 **Autora: Symbelmynne**

 **Capítulo: 1 - Viaje al Bosque**

 **Palabras: 1.942**

 **Capítulo: 1/1**

 **Parejas:Regina Mills/Emma Swan**

 **Summary: SwanQueen Week día 1: Bed Sharing (Compartiendo cama) Muchos capítulos tendrán relación entre si.**

 **Rating: M**

 **IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Fecha de Publicación: 12/07/2015**

* * *

 **Viaje al Bosque Encantado**

Emma no recordaba como habían caído al Bosque Encantado ni porqué. Simplemente sabía que tenían que cumplir alguna misión.

"No entiendo nada de esto. ¿Por qué estoy contigo en este lugar?" preguntó Regina por octava vez.

"Si tú no lo sabes, yo tampoco" dijo Emma.

"Bueno, tendremos que comportarnos como gente que va a la coronación." dijo Regina. "Es lo único que dice este pergamino"

"A ver, dame eso" dijo Emma sacando el pergamino de las manos de la Reina y leyéndolo.

"Ahora, ¿estoy equivocada?" preguntó Regina.

"Bien, estoy convencida ya que aquí dice que tenemos que ir a la coronación como civiles. Todo bien, Regina, pero no creo que nadie crea que tú eres civil con eso." dijo Emma mirando la ropa negra y entallada de la Reina, con su cuello alto y su cabello atado.

"Acaso tú lo eres con esa chaqueta, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes que el bosque encantado está hace años atrasado en la moda? No puedes venir con esa cosa" dijo Regina

"No es que el viaje a través de ese extraño portal me cambie la vestimenta, Regina. ¿La coronación de quién es?" preguntó Emma

"Yo que sé, simplemente sé que estamos aquí, en este momento y tenemos que ir a la coronación. Que ni siquiera dice en que castillo ocurre." dijo Regina.

"¿No tienes magia como para ponernos a la moda del Bosque Encantado?" preguntó Emma mirando a la Reina de reojo.

"Estas cosas son muy cómodas" dijo Regina moviendo su mano, envolviendo a las dos en una nube color púrpura.

Cuando la nube se dispersó, Emma se miró y miró a Regina, y ambas parecían unas campesinas.

"Así me gusta más. Pero...¿mi chaqueta?" preguntó Emma.

"Está segura." respondió Regina girando sus ojos. "Cuando volvamos a cruzar el portal, tendrás puesta esa cosa"

"De acuerdo. ¿Hacia donde vamos?" preguntó Emma acomodándose la capa que tenía a su alrededor.

"Supongo que lo importante sería que caminemos hacia algún lugar y lleguemos a un camino." dijo Regina. "Porque después de todo, estamos en el medio del bosque. Sin saber si es norte, sur, este o este"

"Eso es demasiado fácil. Vemos hacia donde esta el sol." dijo Emma mirando hacia el cielo.

"Lo sé, Sheriff" dijo Regina enojada porque la estaba tratando de estúpida. "Lo que no podemos hacer es no tener un maldito camino hacia donde ir."

"¿Y cómo vamos a saber hacia donde está el camino?" preguntó Emma

"¿No eres la hija de los Encantadores? Deberías saber como rastrear cosas" dijo Regina lanzando una bola violeta hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales. "Si la bola vuelve, es que hay un camino en esa dirección." agregó esperando.

"¿No podías dejarnos...no sé...¿en tu castillo?" preguntó Emma mirando hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales esperando el momento en que una de las 4 regrese.

"Emma, yo no fui quien abrió ese portal." dijo Regina suspirando aliviada al ver que la venía del Sur estaba regresando. A propósito agarró la mano de la rubia y caminó hacia la bola de luz violeta que seguía esperando.

"Entonces ¿como terminamos aquí?" preguntó Emma aceptando la mano y caminando junto a Regina rumbo Sur.

"Emma, te voy a contar lo que recuerdo. Recuerdo haber recibido una llamada, me decía que tenía que ir a esas coordenadas, porque Henry estaba en peligro y cuando llegué, tú llegaste y empezamos a hablar de Henry y se abrió el portal y fui empujada hacia adentro. Recuerdo que en la caída vi que estabas a mi lado y que te agarré para que no terminaras en otro lado" dijo Regina finalmente siendo consciente que su mano estaba junto a la de la rubia y soltándola.

"Es lo mismo que recuerdo" dijo Emma mirando como la mano desaparecía.

Después de todo, parecía que estaban a punto de llegar a algún lado en lo que era su relación, últimamente, allá en Storybrooke.

En el pueblo, rodeadas de todos los que las conocen (sobre todo a Regina y su etapa Reina Malvada), Emma se sentía segura. Segura de que podía avanzar en lograr una relación mucho más profunda que esta amistad que estaban teniendo pero siempre que parecía que finalmente ambas lograrían dar un paso más...oral algo las interrumpía.

"¿Puedes crear comida con la magia?" preguntó Emma. "Estoy teniendo hambre"

"Emma, era la hora del almuerzo cuando caímos por ese portal, por supuesto que tienes hambre" dijo Regina. "Ahora, ¿qué era eso tan importante que íbamos a hablar esta noche?"

"Ahora no importa." dijo Emma recordando que había finalmente encontrado un departamento para ella y para Henry y que esa noche iba a invitar a Regina a cenar y finalmente podrían poner esos sentimientos sobre la mesa. Pero no, como siempre, en Storybrooke algo pasaba una vez por semana.

"Bueno, en algún momento me tendrás que contar, porque realmente esperaba ansiosa esa cena." dijo Regina sonriendo porque finalmente podían ver el camino a través de los árboles.

"Probablemente no. " dijo Emma en voz muy baja.

"Bueno, cuando lleguemos al camino pensaremos en como seguir adelante. Hacia que lado ir." dijo Regina

"Intenta no comportarte como la Reina Malvada" dijo Emma. "Sobre todo si encontramos a un hombre común en una carreta."

"Entonces tendrás que hablar tú" dijo Regina. "Sabes que no puedo controlarme a veces. Sobre todo si la persona me cae mal."

Emma giró sus ojos y puso su pie en el camino, mirando hacia su derecha e izquierda.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó la rubia mirando a Regina.

"¿En serio? Emma te he dicho varias veces que lo único que sé es lo que decía el pergamino." dijo Regina.

"Déjame ver ese pergamino de nuevo" dijo Emma

Regina se lo dio, aunque muy a su pesar. No entendía porque tanta necesidad de hacer cosas cuando finalmente estaban a solas.

Bueno, era una soledad algo extraña porque estaban en el Bosque Encantado pero al fin y al cabo, estaban solas. Y quizás, podrían avanzar en algo más con su relación pero no parecía que Emma quisiera disfrutar el momento.

Esperaba con ansias la cena de esa noche porque si no pasaba nada entre ellas dos, o la rubia llevaba la conversación hacia donde ella quería, sabía que ella misma iba a hacerlo. Ella quería que cuando Henry se refiriera a sus madres, no solo lo hiciera por el título que ambas tenían en su vida. Sino por una relación romántica entre las mismas. Sería mucho más fácil para todos.

"Dice que tenemos que ir hacia la derecha" dijo Emma leyendo el pergamino. "Y eso no estaba antes, te aviso por si vas a decir algo."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Regina volviendo a la realidad y agarrando el pedazo de papel. "Tienes razón. Hasta Las 3 Estrellas" agregó.

"Si, ¿qué será?" preguntó Emma comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar indicado.

R&E

"¿Crees que es cierto eso del Amor Verdadero?" preguntó Emma mientras caminaban. Habían pasado horas en ese camino completamente desierto.

"¿Me lo pregunta el producto de ese Amor Verdadero?" preguntó Regina irónicamente. "No podría decirlo"

"Pero, ¿Robin?" preguntó Emma

"Robin...después de que una lo piensa bien...fue algo que me impuso un hada, años atrás." dijo Regina. "Cuando volví a encontrarlo, venía con el recuerdo de aquél momento, en el que buscaba ser feliz. Después de la muerte de Daniel. Y entonces...creo que me dejé llevar."

"¿Que te dejaste llevar?" preguntó Emma confundida. Empezaba a hacer frío y el sol se estaba poniendo. "¿Hay alguna forma de que me devuelvas la chaqueta?"

"No. Mira si nos encontramos con alguien" dijo Regina. "Me dejé llevar porque creía que era posible que yo pueda encontrar mi final feliz. Obviamente, no es con Robin. ¿Crees que si fuera con él me dolería tanto? Me duele hasta cuando estoy con él"

"Seguramente es hasta que todo se resuelva." dijo Emma

"Pero no sé. Tus padres, que son una muestra del Amor Verdadero, no creo que hayan tanto dolor cuando estaban juntos." dijo Regina

"Mis padres..." dijo Emma

"Sigues sintiéndote mal por ese tema, ¿verdad?" preguntó Regina

"No, creo que estoy acostumbrándome." dijo Emma. "Pero igualmente, creo que mi madre es más joven que yo y eso me preocupa."

Regina sonrió y miró hacia adelante. El camino formaba un cruce y en la esquina derecha había una posada.

"Las 3 Estrellas" dijo Regina

"¿Qué?¿Ya sabes que es?" preguntó Emma

"Si, una posada." dijo Regina

"¿Tenemos que pasar la noche ahí?" preguntó Emma

"Supongo. Tú tienes el pergamino ahora, así que dime si cambió en algo." dijo Regina mirando a la rubia.

"No cambió en nada" dijo Emma

"Bueno, tendremos que entrar y ver" dijo Regina. "Aunque siento que no me va a gustar lo que escuchemos"

"Supongo que tendríamos que pasar la noche ahí" dijo Regina. "Después de todo, el pergamino dice que tenemos que ir a Las 3 Estrellas"

"¿Quieres entrar ahí?" preguntó Emma. "¿Compartir con el pueblo común y corriente?"

"Es lo que parece" dijo Regina. "No es lo que me agrade, pero es lo que parece que tenemos que hacer"

Emma la miró sonriente y caminaron en dirección a la posada.

R&E

"¿Esa es Granny?" preguntó Regina apenas entraron a la abarrotada posada. "Estoy segura de que esa es Granny."

"Creo que si." dijo Emma caminando hacia el mostrador en donde la anciana estaba gritando órdenes hacia el fondo.

"No tengo más que una sola habitación, con una sola cama" dijo la anciana mirando a la rubia y a la morena. "Esta coronación nos está llenando de gente y es mañana."

Emma miró a Regina quien asintió. Después de todo, una sola cama para las dos no estaba nada mal.

"Un baño caliente, cena y bebida, más la noche y el desayuno, que será bien temprano a la mañana, para todos los que se quedan aquí, porque hay un día de viaje hasta el castillo y vamos a estar todos." dijo Granny. "El precio es de dos moneras de oro."

Emma miró a Regina que rebuscó en su bolso y aparecieron las dos monedas.

"Bien, esta es la llave de la habitación número 3, que es la que uds. estarán usando." dijo Granny. "Suban la escalera y busquen el número. Dejen la puerta abierta que voy a enviar gente para que les preparen el baño. La cena estará lista en una hora."

Las dos caminaron hacia la habitación designada y se miraron de reojo al notar la cama.

E&R

El baño, la cena y todo lo demás había pasado demasiado rápido para las dos, que antes de medianoche, y sin saber todavía bien que estaban haciendo ahí volvieron a la habitación para encontrarse nuevamente con el gran problema.

La cama.

Era una sola cama.

Regina solo había traído, con su magia, dos camisones blancos para dormir así que se cambiaron y se acostaron mirando el techo de la habitación.

Intentaron dormir, pero ninguna de las dos podía.

Hasta que la Reina escuchó decir a Emma: "Al diablo con esto" y sintió un par de labios sobre los suyos.

"¿Emma?" preguntó Regina al separarse.

"Lo siento." dijo Emma. "Pero..."

Pero Regina no dejó que terminara su frase y fue ella quien la besó esta vez.

"Tendremos que decidir muchas cosas, Emma en este extraño viaje" dijo Regina cuando terminaron de besarse, horas después. "Pero una de esas cosas, es esto"

"¿Tendremos que decidirlo en este extraño viaje?" preguntó Emma mirándola confundida. "¿Fuera del mismo no?"

"Tendremos que decidirlo o seguir decidiéndolo cuando volvamos a Storybrooke" dijo Regina sonriendo.

Emma también sonrió y las dos durmieron finalmente.

Sin notar que en ese momento, el mismo portal que las había llevado al Bosque Encantado estaba llevándolas a Storybrooke.

* * *

 _Hello Kitties!_

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Sé que es cortito, pero es el primero y puede ser que tenga su continuación en esta semana o puede ser que haya sido un corto y extraño one shot. Espero que les guste. Sigo hacia el día 2. Espero poder mantenerme al día!_

 _Muchas gracias por leerme!_

 _Saludos!_

 _Lore_


	2. Consecuencias

**Título: Semana SwanQueen**

 **Autora: Symbelmynne**

 **Capítulo: Consecuencias**

 **Palabras: 2,774**

 **Capítulo: 1/1**

 **Parejas: Regina Mills/Emma Swan**

 **Summary: SwanQueen Week día 2: Jealousy (Celos) Muchos capítulos tendrán relación entre si.**

 **Rating: M**

 **IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **Fecha de Publicación: 13/07/2015**

* * *

 **Consecuencias.**

Habían regresado del extraño viaje al Bosque Encantado tres días atrás.

Emma parecía mucho más contenta solo pasando el tiempo con ella, incluso cuando se encerraba en su oficina en la alcaldía para poder leer papeles del pueblo, la rubia se quedaba a su lado sin decir absolutamente nada. Solo mirándola.

No iban a negar que habían compartido muchos más besos, y quizás, alguna de las dos, había agarrado un pecho o dos, o sus manos habían tocado los lugares que solo querían tocar estando las dos desnudas.

Pero siempre eran interrumpidas, y Regina sabía que Mary Margareth estaba sospechando algo.

"Deja de pensar en mi madre. Es tétrico" dijo Emma cuando se lo planteó más temprano ese mismo día.

"No estoy pensando en tu madre. Tu madre está sospechando que algo nos ha pasado. Por si no te diste cuenta, desde ayer que se aparece en mi casa. Y mi casa era el único lugar de este hechizado pueblo al que ella no solía acercarse." dijo Regina

"Tendríamos que preocuparnos más por..." dijo Emma levantando la mirada al ver a Ruby acercarse a su mesa con la cafetera en la mano.

"¿Mas café, Sheriff?" preguntó Ruby inclinándose de más sobre la mesa en donde las dos estaban hablando. Regina observó como los ojos de Emma se movieron hacia la loba y ella los siguió. Podían ver claramente el escote de Ruby perderse hasta el infinito y cuando la moza se dio vuelta, sus caderas llamaron la atención de las dos. Pero Regina perdió el interés rápido y miró a Emma.

"Estabas hablando, Emma" dijo Regina pestañeando.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo la rubia.

"¿Eso te atrae?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Alguien como Ruby"

"No puedes negar que tiene su atractivo."

"No lo estoy negando. Estoy preguntando si eso es lo que te atrae"

"Es solo un cuerpo"

"¿Qué?"

"Regina..." dijo Emma mirando a su alrededor y agarrando una de las manos de la Alcalde sobre la mesa. "Digo que es solo un cuerpo porque alguien puede atraer de diferentes maneras. Dios, hace casi tres años que estoy en este lugar y solo me siento atraída por ti. Y quiero que veamos hacia dónde lleva esto. Pero mirar a alguien de vez en cuando no hace mal. No por eso dejaría de querer saber hacia dónde lleva esto."

"¿Qué es esto, Emma?" preguntó Regina claramente enojada. "No hay nada porque no tenemos tiempo de explorar porque tu madre se aparece con Henry en cada momento"

"¿Regina?¿Estás celosa?" preguntó Emma sorprendida.

"NO" dijo la Alcalde lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara todo el restaurante y saliendo del mismo lo más rápido posible.

"Eso es un si" dijo Ruby pasando por la mesa y guiñándole un ojo a Emma.

"Es un maldito si" dijo Emma despacio.

E&R

Regina no podía saber que era realmente lo que pasaba con ella y Emma. Por lo menos no lo podía saber del lado de Emma, porque ella estaba segura de que realmente sentía algo más que _amistad_ por la Sheriff. Y no es que fuera a gritarlo en voz alta, ya que ella sabía realmente que su pasado no le permitía los finales felices. Pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de vez en cuando un poco de felicidad ¿o si?

Pero, la mirada que Emma le dirigió a Ruby había logrado enojarla. No podía negar que el lobo como humano era algo sexy, pero si estabas con quién estaban pasando cosas y mirabas así a otra persona ¿significaba que no estaban pasando cosas tan profundas?

Esa pregunta la dejaba pensando debido a que en realidad, sabía que entre Emma y ella había algo profundo.

No podía distinguir hasta dónde se extendía esa profundidad, pero sabía que estaba ahí.

Quizás...

"Podría usar algo de magia para realmente probar que hay algo más." dijo mirándose a un espejo que por suerte ya no le respondía.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Mary Margareth desde la puerta de su oficina.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Regina asustada y enojada.

"Quiero saber que anda pasando entre mi hija y tú." dijo Mary Margareth caminando hacia una de las sillas y acomodándose bien mientras pensaba que más decir. "Sé que algo pasó ese día que desaparecieron. Sé que algo está pasando en cuanto se encuentran solas. Y venía a advertirte para que no la lastimes. Realmente...venía con una amenaza tipo: la lastimas y tendrás que volver a pelear el resto de tu vida conmigo, como antes"

"¿Por qué vienes con esas cosas?" preguntó Regina caminando a su lugar del otro lado del escritorio.

"Primero fue Henry el que me dijo que le había parecido verlas besándose, después, sin querer, lo descubrí con mis propios ojos" dijo Mary Margareth. "Emma y yo todavía no llegamos a la parte de hablar de relaciones así que pensé en venir a hablar contigo."

"¿Y por qué no haces la amenaza y te vas?" preguntó Regina

"Porque te vi y te escuché" dijo Mary Margareth señalando el lugar en donde la Alcalde estaba parada al frente del espejo minutos atrás. "Resulta que tus pensamientos son en voz alta"

Regina giró sus ojos. Su destino seguía entrometiendo a Snow White en su vida.

"Como esa parte. ¿Sabes que voy a estar en tu vida igual si tu relación con mi hija sigue adelante?" preguntó Mary Margareth.

"Lamentablemente todo tiene su consecuencia. En este caso, eres tú" dijo Regina.

"¿Qué hubieras hecho? Con magia, digo. ¿Cómo...? ¿Te hubieras convertido en Ruby?" preguntó Mary Margareth

"Eso no se me había ocurrido." dijo Regina pensativa.

"Mejor me voy" dijo Snow y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

E&R

Emma estaba en su oficina con hambre. Era mediodía y no sabía si Regina querría ir con ella a almorzar, cuando la puerta se abrió de la misma y la Alcalde entraba cargando dos paquetes de comida.

"Justo estaba pensando en ti" dijo Emma levantándose rápidamente y agarrando un paquete de comida de las manos de la morena.

"Veo que te interesa la comida" dijo Regina.

"En realidad comer contigo." dijo Emma

"¿O prefieres ir a Granny´s a comer así puedes ver a Ruby?" preguntó Regina mientras se sentaba.

"No es su turno" dijo Emma

"¿Sabes cuando es su turno?"

"No quise decir eso"

"Emma..."

"Estás celosa, ¿por qué no lo admites?"

"No lo estoy." dijo Regina lo más calmada posible.

"Quería terminar la conversación de esta mañana, pero veo que el tema de Ruby sigue a flor de piel." dijo Emma abriendo su caja de comidas.

"Incluso tu madre se apareció en mi oficina." dijo Regina. "Lo sabe"

"¿Cómo que lo sabe?" preguntó Emma asustada.

"Nos vio. Además de que Henry nos vio. Y eso que no hemos pasado mucho tiempo besándonos" dijo Regina

"¿Qué hay de Robin?¿Tú le has dicho algo?"

"No, ¿por qué tendría? El está con Marian, es feliz con Marian." dijo Regina. A Emma le llamó la atención la liviandad con la que dijo eso.

"Se suponía que era el amor de tu vida." dijo Emma

"Vamos Emma. Tú estabas loca por Hook, de repente no lo estás más, no sales de mi casa, y de repente tenemos ese viaje extraño en el que comenzamos con esto de los besos." dijo Regina. "Y no sé si significa algo o no."

"Sería bueno que signifique algo." dijo Emma

"¡Lo sé!" dijo Regina "Pero no puedo soportar la manera en la que miras a Ruby. Esta mañana parecía que estabas salivando por ella."

"Lo siento. ¿No puedo mirar a otras personas?" preguntó Emma

"No, no cuando estás conmigo." dijo Regina poniéndose de pie y dejando la oficina del Sheriff.

E&R

Emma estaba trabajando hace horas, no sabía bien en que porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la conversación con Regina.

Entendía el punto de vista de la morena, aunque los celos solo la hacían sentirse mucho más contenta porque sabía que había algo más que un deseo superficial. Para las dos. El problema es que sin definición y ese terrible miedo que tenía a que su madre y su...bueno, no tenía definición todavía para Regina, volvieran a esa eterna guerra entre ellas, por solo una definición. Además de que estaba cansada de las despectivas palabras de Snow hacia la Reina Malvada.

"¿No estás trabajando demasiado?" preguntó Ruby asustando a Emma que sacó sus ojos de los papeles que no había leído.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Emma mirando a la morena y tragando saliva al ver que solo tenía puesto un pequeño vestido rojo.

"Snow pasó por Granny´s y nos dijo que no sabía nada de ti. Regina le dijo, porque justo estaba ahí, que te había visto aquí en la oficina, así que vine a traerte comida" dijo la morena dando un paso hacia adelante.

"Sería más creíble si tuvieras la comida. Además ¿por qué todos piensan que vivo comiendo?" preguntó Emma poniéndose de pie. Era más fácil alejarse de Ruby en ese momento si intentaba algo.

Algo cambió a su alrededor, haciendo la habitación borrosa por un instante hasta que aparecieron en un lujoso hotel.

"Estoy soñando, genial" dijo Emma girando sus ojos y mirando la enorme cama.

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó Ruby que ahora solo estaba al frente de ella, llevando encima solo ropa interior.

"El cambio de escenario. Aunque es un sueño raro." dijo Emma mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Ruby agarrando un mechón de pelo de la rubia y jugando con él.

"Porque tú nunca estás en mis sueños. Siempre aparece Regina. A veces, aparece con su vestimenta de Reina Malvada y son...oh...Dios" dijo Emma

"¿Y por qué ahora está Ruby en este sueño?" preguntó Regina acostada en la cama del hotel, con un pequeño (muy pequeño) camisón negro.

"No lo sé." dijo Emma pasando por al lado de Ruby y caminando hacia la cama. "Debe ser porque desde esta mañana cada vez que te veo no dejas de hablar de ella."

"Estás con demasiada ropa" dijo Regina sonriendo.

"Entonces tendría que pensar en quitármela, ¿verdad?" preguntó sensualmente mirando a la Reina.

Dos manos aparecieron en el frente del cuerpo de Emma y comenzaron a sacarle la ropa, pero la rubia pudo ver que Regina no era, ya que su cara, todavía en la cama, cambió de sonriente a seria en cuestión de segundos.

Regina salió de la cama y separó a Emma de quien sea que la estaba desnudando.

"¿Sueñas que te desnuda Ruby?" preguntó Regina.

"No sé porque no se fue de este sueño. Pero podrías admitir de una vez por todas que estás celosa." dijo Emma sentándose.

Regina movió una sola mano y Ruby desapareció del inconsciente de Emma. Caminó hacia la rubia y se sentó a horcajadas de ella.

"¿Por qué debería sentirme celosa?" preguntó Regina moviendo despacio sus caderas, mientras Emma concentraba su mirada en los pechos de la Reina.

"Porque la estuve viendo esta mañana." dijo Emma poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la morena.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Regina. Antes de dar una respuesta oral, Emma cambió las posiciones quedándose ubicada entre las piernas de Regina, que ahora estaba acostada sobre su espalda.

"Porque nosotras no estamos avanzando. ¿Sabes lo que me están haciendo esos besos? Cada uno de ellos, interrumpidas o no, me dejan completamente frustrada. Porque no podemos definirnos y no podemos avanzar. Y si quiero avanzar" dijo Emma levantando un poco el pequeño camisón de Regina. "Entonces, estás de repente al frente mío toda vestida de Alcalde y no puedo ver nada de piel, y Ruby muestra demasiado. Lo único que hice fue pensar en ti y en esa piel. Nada más."

"O sea..." dijo Regina deslizándose como humo negro de las manos y el cuerpo de Emma "Me pusiste en el cuerpo de Ruby"

"Ni siquiera en mis sueños podemos continuar las cosas. Acá no seremos interrumpidas. Y no" dijo Emma. "Aunque parece que dije eso"

"Es que dijiste eso" dijo Regina.

"En realidad me expliqué mal." dijo Emma

"Descansa, Emma" dijo Regina dejando un beso en la frente de la rubia, quien inmediatamente agarró su nuca y no la dejó partir.

"No puedo discutir de tus celos con un fragmento de mi inconsciente, Regina" dijo Emma con el rostro pegado a la morena. "Pero no es que desee que tu rostro esté en el cuerpo de Ruby, o que desee a Ruby. Simplemente deseo más tiempo contigo. Con o sin ropa, me da lo mismo"

"Emma..." dijo Regina sintiendo el aliento de la rubia en su rostro.

"Pero en realidad..." dijo Emma encerrando a Regina entre sus piernas. "Esto no es un sueño, ¿Verdad?"

"Si lo es" dijo Regina acomodándose entre las piernas de la rubia.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Emma mordiendo el labio de Regina quien inmediatamente desapareció.

Emma sonrió y se encontró nuevamente en su oficina. En el piso mirando el techo.

"¿Quieres más piel?" preguntó Regina desde la puerta de la oficina, caminando despacio hacia ella y comenzando a sacarse la chaqueta.

"Espera..." dijo Emma poniéndose rápidamente de pie y con una mano marcando la distancia con la morena. "¿Acomodaste mis sueños?"

"No voy a detenerme a responder eso, no hasta que..."

"¡Regina!" dijo Emma deteniendo a la Alcalde. No sabía si reír y invocar algún tipo de magia para dejarla quieta. "¿Podemos definir esto?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Regina confundida.

"Definirlo. Somos algo así como amigas con beneficios, tenemos una relación exclusiva..." dijo Emma bajando su mano.

"Ah..." dijo Regina. "¿Qué crees? Después de todo estás conmigo"

"Relación exclusiva entonces" dijo Emma sonriendo y agarrando rápidamente entre sus manos el rostro de la morena para besarlo.

La pasión que ambas pusieron en el beso, las llevó a apoyarse en contra de uno de los escritorios, y Emma terminó de sacar la chaqueta de Regina, mientras la morena metía sus manos debajo de la remera roja de la rubia.

"¡Mamá!¡Mamá!" fueron las dos palabras que hicieron que ambas se separaran rápidamente y prácticamente de un salto. Sin siquiera mirar a la persona que había hablado.

"Bueno, eso es algo que...tendrían que hacer en privado." dijo Mary Margareth. Ella solo había llevado a Henry a ver a Emma.

"Tenías que ser tú, Snow" dijo Regina recomponiéndose mucho más rápido que Emma. Después de todo, ella en el Bosque Encantado solía ser una reina.

"Regina, que agradable sorpresa verte en este lugar" dijo Mary Margareth. "¿Tengo que darte una conversación privada sobre como debes tratar a mi hija?"

"Por Dios, no. Me voy a suicidar en este momento" dijo Regina pasando al lado de Mary Margareth y sonriéndole a Henry.

"¿No te vas a quedar a explicarle a tu hijo?" preguntó Emma en un grito desesperado.

"Esta noche se lo explicaremos, en la cena. Entre las dos." fue la respuesta de Regina.

"¿Se disfrazó de Ruby?" preguntó Mary Margareth antes de que la morena perdiera toda audición.

"No, se metió en mis sueños." dijo Emma sonriendo. Extrañamente, no estaba enojada por lo que había hecho Regina. Aunque...no iba a soportar muchos sueños de estos.

* * *

Una semana después, Emma estaba desayunando en Granny´s esperando a Regina. En el momento en que se abrió la puerta y la morena entró, Emma pudo notar como sus ojos se movieron hacia Belle que estaba en una esquina de la barra. Extrañamente sus ojos se mantuvieron en ese lugar durante unos minutos más de lo que a Emma le hubiera gustado.

Cuando Regina se sentó al frente de ella, Emma inclinó su cabeza estudiándola.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la Alcalde.

"¿Cómo hiciste para entrar en mis sueños?" preguntó Emma

"Un pequeño truco que nunca había usado, realmente. Tendría que haberlo probado con Snow cuando le puse la Maldición del Sueño. Sobre todo porque podría haberme divertido bastante." dijo Regina.

"Sacando de lado tus ideas de torturar a mi madre en sueños, en medio de una maldición...¿también pusiste a Ruby en ese sueño?"

"No. Solo apareció. Conjurada" dijo Regina

"Con razón apareciste en el momento en que dije que generalmente sueño contigo" dijo Emma

"Tenía que probar si realmente intentabas tener ciertas inclinaciones hacia Ruby también" dijo Regina.

"Me tendrías que enseñar ese truquito" dijo Emma.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Regina.

"Por la forma en que miraste a Belle, tendrías que entender que yo también puedo hacer escenas de celos." dijo Emma.

"Maldición, pensé que no te habías dado cuenta" dijo Regina realmente sorprendida.

"Esto funciona de los dos lados. No eres la única celosa" dijo Emma

Regina giró sus ojos. Siempre le solía a decir a Snow que tenía que pensar en las consecuencias.

Emma se levantó para ir al baño y se acercó al oído de Regina.

"Tienes que pensar en las consecuencias, Regina. Después de todo, los Encantadores también somos celosos"

* * *

 _Hello Kitties!_

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Este va continuado al anterior, estableciendo la relación...probablemente haya más. Estoy escribiendo contra reloj para poder publicar todos._

 _Muchas gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

 _ **ale:** _ Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!

 _Muchas gracias por leerme!_

 _Saludos!_

 _Lore_


	3. El Vino

**Título: Semana SwanQueen**

 **Autora: Symbelmynne**

 **Capítulo: El Vino**

 **Palabras: 1,921**

 **Capítulo: 1/1**

 **Parejas:Regina Mills/Emma Swan**

 **Summary: SwanQueen Week día 3: Time Travel (Viaje en el tiempo) Muchos capítulos tendrán relación entre si.**

 **Rating: M**

 **IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **El Vino**

Regina había estado esperando a Emma. Esa noche cenarían en su mansión y quizás...quizás...pasaría algo más. Después de todo, aunque a Henry todavía le costaba entender la naturaleza de su relación, no ponía objeciones. Y había aceptado ir a dormir a la casa de sus abuelos.

Emma había llegado, extrañamente vestida con un pantalón de cuero color negro, una remera blanca y su clásica chaqueta roja, y después de una cena entretenida, ahora que tenían más temas para conversar.

Se sentaron frente a la chimenea que tenía en su sala de estar e hicieron comentarios sobre la botella de vino que Emma había logrado traer. Era una botella muy cara, muy rara, y para una cena con tu _novia oficial_ (dos palabras que la ponían contenta) era demasiado.

Encendieron las dos juntas la chimenea, con una chispa de magia y sonrieron. Desde que estaban juntas, parecía que ambas tenían mucho más poder y Emma aprendía mucho más rápido.

Brindaron a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, porque habían apagado todas las luces y sonreían pensando en lo que estaba por venir mientras sus bocas comenzaban a acercarse. Y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

 _Regina despertó en una enorme cama, su colchón parecía de plumas y estaba mirando el techo. O la falta del mismo._

 _"Sigues sorprendiéndote por lo mismo" dijo una voz llamando la atención de la morena que se encontró con Ariel._

 _"¿Perdón?" preguntó Regina sentándose en la cama y notando que estaba completamente desnuda mientras las sábanas de seda se deslizaban por su cuerpo._

 _"Siempre te sorprendes de las cosas que en este mundo hacen mientras el tiempo pasa. Esos techos virtuales...impresionantes. Belle creo que ya está harta de mis preguntas. Si recordamos vine a este extraño mundo mucho después que uds." dijo Ariel sentándose al lado de Regina, quien en ese momento descubrió que solo tenía una bata puesta._

 _"Si, claro." dijo Regina. "Y por mucho tiempo después te refieres a..."_

 _"Vamos Regina, han pasado 10 años, no hemos envejecido nada. Ni siquiera la supuesta Salvadora." dijo Ariel sacando el cabello, ahora largo de la Alcalde del medio y besando su hombro._

 _"¿Emma?" preguntó Regina_

 _"Hace años que no la llamas así" dijo Ariel pasando sus manos por la cintura. "Tienes que ir a trabajar"_

 _"Oh, cierto" dijo Regina._

 _"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ariel_

 _"Si, genial." dijo la morena comenzando a vestirse._

 _"Pasaré por la Alcaldía al mediodía así almorzamos." dijo Ariel. "Quiero que Henry pruebe mi nueva comida"_

 _R &E_

 _Emma estaba en la oficina del Sheriff. Henry había pasado a dejarle unas masas para media mañana. Ruby la llamaba preocupada porque la había notado rara ese día y ella solo pensaba en Regina._

 _En un momento, cuando Mary Margareth había aparecido con un termo lleno de té, sacó el tema. Y su respuesta había sido..._

 _"No funcionó. Aunque nunca entendí bien por qué. Creo que a las dos le afectó mucho lo que todos opinaban de su relación" dijo Snow._

 _A diferencia de Regina, Emma se había despertado en su oficina, y había entendido muchas cosas de ese tiempo (sobre todo cuando se asomó por la ventana para ver pasar un auto volando) con hurgar en su computadora._

 _Sabía, por eso, que estaba en pareja con Ruby (si Regina había aparecido en el mismo tiempo seguramente al volver haría una nueva escena de celos) y que por alguna razón, 10 años atrás todo había terminado entre ellas. Aunque, por lo que leía en algunos documentos de su computadora, no era tan así. Parecía que las dos seguían sintiendo cosas por la otra, pero eso no detuvo a ninguna de las dos de seguir adelante._

 _"¿Emma?" preguntó Regina sacando de su concentración a la rubia, detenida un instante en el tiempo que habían dejado. "Dime que eres tú, Emma. Porque no sé que estoy haciendo en este lugar"_

 _"Si, Regina" dijo Emma poniéndose de pie. "Estamos 10 años adelante en el futuro" agregó agarrando las manos de la morena._

 _Regina la abrazó de golpe y se quedó mirando por la ventana, antes de empezar a llenar de besos el rostro de la Salvadora._

 _"¿Habrá sido ese vino?" preguntó Emma mientras sonreía recibiendo los besos._

 _"Tú lo llevaste a mi casa, así que tú tendrías que saberlo. Yo no hice nada de magia" dijo Regina_

 _"Es como ese extraño viaje al Bosque Encantado." dijo Emma antes de besar a Regina en los labios, lugar que estratégicamente la morena estaba evitando._

 _"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" preguntó Regina apoyando su frente en la de Emma._

 _"Gold" dijo la rubia dándose cuenta que había sido un mal trato. Después de todo, recordaba que Regina le había comentado que esa cepa y esa botella de vino en particular era muy cara._

 _"Tendríamos que ir a verlo" dijo Regina separándose un poco._

 _"Sería algo raro" dijo Emma señalando la pantalla de la computadora. "Se supone que en este tiempo nos odiamos más de lo que hacíamos cuando yo llegué a Storybrooke. Por lo único que nos mantenemos civilizadas es por Henry"_

 _"Pensé que estaríamos juntas tanto tiempo en el futuro" dijo Regina sentándose. "Pero sin embargo..."_

 _"¿Pensaste en nuestro futuro?" preguntó Emma sonriendo._

 _"Emma, me encantaría poder hablar de lo que podemos llegar a desarrollar, pero en este momento estamos 10 años adelante en el tiempo y realmente no sé porque no me desperté contigo, sino que me desperté con esa sirena idiota, Ariel" dijo Regina enojándose._

 _"Por lo que Mary Margareth me dijo hace un rato, nuestra relación no llegó muy lejos debido a la presión de la gente." dijo Emma. "Debido a que todos pensaban que estaba mal. Lo cual es bueno" agregó volviendo a agarrar a la morena._

 _"¿Cómo puede ser eso bueno?" preguntó Regina confundida._

 _"Porque cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo, nuestro verdadero tiempo, seguramente vamos a poder luchar contra esto y seguir nuestra relación." dijo Emma_

 _"Viene alguien" dijo Regina soltando a Emma y dando tres pasos hacia atrás._

 _Emma miró hacia la puerta y pudo ver como Ruby y Ariel entraban en la oficina y se quedaron quietas mirando a las dos personas que estaban en el medio._

 _"Regina...¿necesitabas a la Sheriff para algo?" preguntó Ariel mientras Ruby miraba a Emma completamente enojada, aunque la rubia podía notar que estaba oliendo._

 _"Si, ya terminé." dijo Regina dando media vuelta y saliendo de la oficina del Sheriff, rumbo a la Alcaldía. Ariel miró a Emma y siguió a Regina fuera de la oficina._

 _"Ha estado cerca tuyo" dijo Ruby dando un paso hacia adelante. "Aunque no huelo sexo."_

 _"Eso es porque no me acosté con ella" dijo Emma. "¿No se supone que estoy contigo?"_

 _"Se supone. Han pasado un par de noches en las que no vas a dormir a casa" dijo Ruby "Y sin embargo, estás con ella cuando te vuelvo a ver."_

 _"Lo siento. Pero vino a decirme algo de la Alcaldía y la oficina del Sheriff. Estoy cansada así que no le presté mucha atención." dijo Emma. "Igualmente puedes preguntarle a mi madre ya que ella estuvo aquí esta misma mañana"_

 _"Tu madre no me va a decir nada, ya que ella quiere que estés con Regina" dijo dando media vuelta y dejando la oficina._

 _Emma se volvió a sentar y se puso a pensar en que momento su relación con Regina había terminado. Ni siquiera había empezado por lo que ella sabía. No del todo. Y de repente todo se volvió negro._

 _E &R_

 _Regina estaba escuchando cosas salir de la boca de Ariel. No entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba diciendo, como así tampoco entendía que su futuro yo había visto en esa mujer._

 _"¿Me estás escuchando?" preguntó Ariel después de hablar casi media hora sin recibir respuesta de la Alcalde._

 _"Sabes que no" dijo Regina prácticamente sin pensarlo. Pero quizás fue la sinceridad en la voz de la morena lo que hizo que Ariel diera media vuelta y dejara la oficina._

 _Por lo que aprovechó la soledad para pensar en qué momento su relación con Emma había terminado. Sabía que en el fondo ellas habían tenido muchas oportunidades de un futuro juntas. Eran tan iguales y tan distintas que funcionaban bien, aún cuando no estaban involucradas románticamente. Aún cuando tenían que salvar a Henry, Storybrooke o lo que sea que perturbara la seguridad de cualquiera._

 _Se puso en pie y se paró frente al espejo. Esperando que su reflejo le dijera algo. Pero solo vio oscuridad._

* * *

Nuevamente habían viajado y despertaron la noche en la que se marcharon hacia el futuro. Con las copas de vino esparcidas en el piso, y su contenido manchando la alfombra.

"¿Gold?" preguntó Regina mientras sacudía su cabeza.

"Es como ese extraño viaje al Bosque Encantado" dijo la rubia pensativa.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Regina sentándose bien a su lado y agarrando su mano.

"En ese extraño viaje pudimos descubrir que nos sentíamos atraídas. No descubrir...sino unir nuestras atracciones. Pero lo hicimos porque estábamos lejos de Storybrooke. Recuerda que estuvimos tiempo sin saber que pasaba entre nosotras, y bajo sospecha hasta que mi madre dijo que estaba bien. Pero nunca nos hemos mostrado ante el pueblo. Recién se están acostumbrando a nuestra idea de _amistad._ "

"Lo que quieres decir..." dijo Regina sentándose a horcajadas de la rubia. "Que estos extraños viajes nos están mostrando cosas "

"No creo que Gold quisiera mostrarnos algo para unirnos." dijo Emma sonriendo, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa de Regina.

Las dos sabían que en ese momento podían olvidar sus dudas, y la rubia dio el primer movimiento para reclamar los labios de la Alcalde.

Regina se dejó llevar por el deseo de su cuerpo y mientras la besaba se dio cuenta de que Emma se había complicado con los botones.

"Tienes que aprender muchas cosas todavía" dijo Regina moviendo su mano para trasladarse a la habitación principal junto a la rubia, y de paso, desnudarse.

Estaban rodando en la cama mientras seguían besándose y sus manos comenzaron a deambular por el cuerpo de la otra, buscando la humedad que las haría seguir adelante o simplemente que las detendría aunque sea por un instante.

No hacían falta las palabras en ese momento, mientras sus miradas se conectaban y se penetraban despacio, conociendo el cuerpo de la otra, el interior y aquello que las llevaría hasta el placer.

No fue necesario un grito ni siquiera una advertencia al sentir como la presión en sus partes bajas aumentaba a tal punto que parecían que iban a explotar.

Las dos sintieron al mismo tiempo ese momento en que todo explotó, convirtiendo a todo su alrededor en una luz blanca enceguecedora que las dejó extasiadas, cansadas y satisfechas.

* * *

"¿Qué querías decir anoche?" preguntó Regina a la mañana siguiente mientras estaban desayunando.

"Por lo que logré escuchar en el futuro, nosotras como que gritamos en Storybrooke que estábamos juntas. Románticamente hablando. La gente de este pueblo no aceptó eso...no al principio y cuando finalmente la mayoría empezó a aceptar nuestra relación, la misma ya se había disuelto. Según lo que me dijo Mary Margareth, no muchos nos gritaban cosas buenas y mi padre era uno de ellos." explicó Emma.

Regina se quedó pensando acunando entre sus manos una taza de café.

"Entonces..." dijo después de muchos minutos de silencio. "Tengo que ganarme a tu padre."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Emma confundida.

"Si ese futuro, en el que estuvimos anoche por obra de Gold, nos dice que nos separaremos porque la presión de todos aquellos que no nos aceptan liderados por tu padre, lo primero que tengo que hacer es ganarme a tu padre." dijo Regina. "David no es de mi agrado, porque todavía se cree Príncipe, pero..."

"¿No era Rey?" preguntó Emma

"No, Príncipe Consorte. La Reina, aunque me duela decirlo, era Snow White." dijo Regina poniéndose de pie.

* * *

 _Hello Kitties!_

 _¿Cómo están?_

 _Sé que es cortito y simple, pero como dije en el capítulo anterior, ando contra reloj._

 _Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

 _Saludos!_

 _Lore!_


	4. Momentos

**Título: Semana SwanQueen**

 **Autora: Symbelmynne**

 **Capítulo: Momentos**

 **Palabras: 900**

 **Capítulo: 1/1**

 **Parejas:Regina Mills/Emma Swan**

 **Summary: SwanQueen Week día 4: Mistaken for a Couple (Confundidas con una pareja) Muchos capítulos tendrán relación entre si.**

 **Rating: M**

 **IMPORTANTE: Once Upon a Time y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Momentos**

Solo habían ido a comprar las cosas del colegio para Henry. Mientras Emma estaba mirando una nueva mochila, Regina se había dedicado a observar las diferentes biromes y plumas.

"¿Hay algo interesante?" preguntó Emma apoyando una mano en el hombro de Regina para mirar.

"No creo que tenga edad para una de esas plumas, aunque mira esa negra y plateada, es hermosa" dijo Regina.

"Regina, ¿viste el precio?" preguntó Emma mirando a la morena. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy cerca.

"Si el precio les preocupa, tengo que decirles que la pluma se paga sola" dijo una vendedora desconocida para las dos abriendo el mostrador para sacar la pluma. "Seguramente las cosas que firmen con ella, también ayuden a decidir su compra. Después de todo un matrimonio igualitario no es algo que se vea todos los días en Storybrooke."

"¿Perdón?" preguntaron Regina y Emma al mismo tiempo abriendo los ojos.

"Si, realmente, ya tienen un hijo en edad escolar, seguramente la pluma es para el matrimonio. ¿Verdad?" preguntó la vendedora, sin perder la sonrisa en un solo segundo. "Hacen tan linda pareja."

"Compartimos un hijo, en realidad." dijo Regina mientras Emma sacaba lentamente su mano del hombro de la morena. "No somos pareja."

"Es verdad. ¿Nos podría hacer la cuenta de lo que estamos por llevar?" preguntó Emma sonriendo un poco incómoda por la situación.

* * *

El primer día de clases habían decidido ir a buscar a Henry juntas, y se sentaron en un banco al frente de la escuela a esperar.

Por alguna razón habían llegado una hora antes y se habían puesto a hablar.

Sus conversaciones habían comenzado a ser mucho más entretenidas porque habían comenzado a relajarse en la presencia de la otra. Una estaba segura de que no le iba a quitar a su hijo, y la otra porque sabía que la Malvada no iba a arruinar la relación que tenía con Henry.

"¡Regina, Emma!" dijo una voz asustando a las dos mujeres que estaban en el banco, hablando cara a cara y riendo. "No sabía que se conocían"

"¿Aurora?" preguntó Emma

"Vino en la última maldición, la de Zelena" dijo Regina

"Ahhh." dijo Emma

"No sabía que estaban juntas, y hace rato las estoy mirando desde el otro lado de la calle. Se veían tan lindas que no quería interrumpirlas. Henry realmente debe disfrutar teniéndolas como mades." dijo Aurora.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Regina.

"No estamos juntas" dijo Emma

"¿En serio?" preguntó Aurora cambiando el rostro. "Realmente deberían pensarlo, porque puedo sentir que hay algo entre uds."

"Gracias" dijo Regina confundida.

"Nos vemos" dijo Aurora alejándose de las dos quienes se miraron.

"No es muy normal esa chica, ¿verdad?" preguntó Regina cuando estaba lejos de su alcance.

"En realidad, creo que..."

"No le des una excusa por favor. Solo acepta que no es normal." dijo Regina levantando una mano interrumpiendo a Emma.

"Tienes razón." dijo Emma girando sus ojos.

* * *

La vez que serviría en el futuro para convencer a David, fue unos días antes de su viaje al Bosque Encantado en donde comenzó su relación.

Regina y Emma estaban sentadas lado a lado en Granny`s, mirándose mientras hablaban, sin notar que David había entrado en el restaurante.

Mientras seguían hablando, y comiendo por supuesto, David las observaba.

"Si no conociéramos la historia que Regina tiene con uds., seguramente todos asumiríamos que esas dos están juntas" dijo Granny parada al frente de David, mirando hacia el mismo lugar.

"Es verdad..." dijo David mirando atentamente a su hija y a Regina.

En ese momento, pudo notar como Regina limpiaba algo del costado de la boca de Emma con su pulgar, mientras las dos no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.

"Tendrías que cambiar la forma de mirarlas. Seguramente pueden sentir la cuchillada de celos que emerge de tus ojos" dijo Ruby pasando rápidamente a su lado.

"No estoy celoso" dijo David.

"Si lo estás. Finalmente encuentras a tu hija y mira...se lleva muy bien con la persona que nos envió a este lugar, mientras que su madre también arregló sus conflictos" dijo Granny

"¿Estás intentando decirme algo?" preguntó David mirando a la anciana.

"Solo que dejes de vivir rencoroso en contra de Regina. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que ha hecho cosas malas, pero parece que está cambiando y digamos que eso es notable." dijo Granny alejándose para atender a otro cliente.

* * *

Entonces esa noche en la que los Encantadores estaban invitados a cenar en la mansión de Regina, David estaba como extraño.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Mary Margareth mientras iban en camino hacia la casa de Regina.

"Nada" dijo David

"Pareces una mujer" dijo Snow

"¿Qué?"

"Estás diciendo nada cuando claramente te pasa algo"

David miró el escarabajo amarillo que iba adelante de ellos y suspiró.

"Emma pasa mucho tiempo con Regina. Tú pasas más tiempo con Regina y no hay amenazas de muerte desde hace un tiempo más, entonces..."

"Eres el único que guarda rencores en contra de Regina."

"No...he estado pensando..."

"¿En qué?"

"¿Las has visto juntas? A Emma y Regina me refiero. Parecen...algo más que amigas y ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento se hicieron amigas."

"¿Y qué piensas de eso?"

"¿De qué?"

"De que su relación sea algo más que amigas"

"Pienso que...tendría que comenzar a acostumbrarme, ¿no?"

"Tendrías" dijo Mary Margareth sonriendo.

* * *

 _Hello Kitties!_

 _Pido disculpas._

 _Escribo lo más rápido que puedo pero tengo el trabajo y esta semana hubo muchos problemas imprevistos._

 _Así que, gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows._

 _Muchas gracias por leerme!_

 _Lore!_


End file.
